


wow i'm gay

by awful_beautiful_life



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, first fic be kind, title says its gay take a hint, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awful_beautiful_life/pseuds/awful_beautiful_life
Summary: Racetrack Higgins is so very gay. He has never forgotten this, and yet sometimes Spot reminds him.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	wow i'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, please be kind! reviews appreciated, thanks for reading!

Racetrack Higgins has long since stopped questioning his sexuality. At 23 years old, it had been a solid ten years since he was last uncertain of exactly how gay he is (answer: so very gay), and yet sometimes it still shocked him. Like today.

It was a normal Sunday for Race and Spot. Spot had stayed at Race’s apartment after a date the previous night. They spent a lazy morning in bed, cuddling, softly talking and giggling together until the early afternoon. It was the first time in almost 3 months that both men had a whole weekend off of work, and they planned to take full advantage.

Eventually, Spot decided that it was time to get out of bed and hop in the shower. Racetrack stayed in bed and when Spot came out of the bathroom to search Race’s closet for some comfy clothes, Racetrack commended himself on that decision.

A soft breath escaped him as Spot entered the room. Still glistening from his shower, with a towel slung low around his waist and the steam from the bathroom billowing into the room behind him, Spot looked like something out of a movie. His strong shoulders drew the eyes of his boyfriend in, and Race continued to drink in the beautiful picture that was his boyfriend’s body. A muscular chest led the way to a clearly defined abdomen, a small trail of hair leading to the edge of the towel, and the V of Spot’s hips all combined led to the small exhale from Racetrack.

“Wow, I’m so gay,” he breathed, continuing to look Spot up and down as he walked past, drinking in the sight of his equally muscular back.

Spot turned to face him as he chuckled, “Oh, is that so?”

Flustered and blushing, Race nodded, “Yep, yes definitely, so very gay.”

Grinning, Spot dropped the sweatpants he was holding, approached Race on the bed, and released the towel from his hips as he got closer. Slowly crawling over Race, he placed a kiss, deep and languid, to Race’s mouth. Spot pulled away and slowly dragged his lips to just beneath Race’s ear, pressing another kiss to that spot that drove him wild. “It’s a good thing that I am also ‘so very gay,’” Spot whispered, causing an involuntary shudder to run down Race’s spine. He pulled Spot down by the hair for another kiss, holding him as close as humanly possible.

If they spent even more time in bed that day, and Spot had to take another shower, this time with his boyfriend well, it’s a good thing they were both “so very gay” or the rest of the afternoon would have been very strange.


End file.
